


Hubert x Ferdinand Shorts Collection

by SarahMidnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Cute, F/F, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Funny, LMAO, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot Collection, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rated Teen, Ship, Smut, birthday gift, black eagles - Freeform, fe3h - Freeform, feh - Freeform, fire emblem boys, game, hubert x Ferdinand, one shots, ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMidnight/pseuds/SarahMidnight
Summary: Some random Ferdibert shorts both fluff and smut. Written for my best friend’s 17th birthday! Happy birthday you know who you are ;3
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 8





	1. Claude’s Brownies

Hubert was walking around the halls of the academy he had circles under his eyes, he was pale like his skin hadn't seen the sun in years and his hair was a mess. Hubert however, didn't mind these things his duty was to serve Edelgard, the future Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. To Hubert, as long as he did his job perfectly with no flaws whatsoever, he was succeeding in life. He went to the main area and looked out the window and squinted. He had been working in dark rooms so seeing the sun directly was a shock to his eyes. Suddenly, Claude came running in. "Guys I'm going to be in so much trouble! Help me!" Hubert sighed. His duties were to Lady Edelgard so he wasn't concerned with the struggles of Claude especially because whenever Claude said he was in big trouble it only affected Claude. Hubert cared about the kingdom and Lady Edelgard. So, if the issue didn't affect the kingdom as a whole or Lady Edelgard it wasn't his problem.

"Hey! Hubert do you hear me?!" Claude said while getting really up in his face. Hubert stared at him.

"Could you stop screaming in my face?"Hubert said and went to the board to write and take notes. He didn't care about Claude and his problems right now. He had school then he had to go help Edelgard with whatever she needed that is what he had planned for today and so that is what he was going to do.

"HUBERT!" Hubert glares at him.

"Claude, if you need help can't you go to the professor?" He suggested hoping that Claude would disappear.

"No way! I'll get punished!" Claude said desperately. Hubert was annoyed and decided to go somewhere else. He was annoyed and he had duties to focus on so if the professor wasn't here to teach he did not need to be here and...wait the professor wasn't here to teach. Almost nobody was there except for him, Felix and Claude.Suddenly Edelgard walked in. Now Hubert had a reason to stay.

"Good morning Hubert."

"Good morning my lady," Hubert said. Edelgard sat in her seat and looked at Hubert.

"Hey Hubert have you noticed anyone acting weird this morning?"

"What do you mean my lady?" Hubert said. He was really confused he hadn't really come in contact with anyone. He was up early so he went and had his tea and breakfast early by himself so he could come to copy the notes on the board before he had to start his duties.

"I ran into Dimitri in the cafeteria and he seemed...off." Hubert sighs.

"Probably nothing to worry about. I would ignore it. Now is there anything that needs tending to?" Hubert asked.Edelgard thought for a few minutes and then Claude came to interrupt her train of thought. This angered Hubert slightly.

"Claude, stop bothering us," Hubert said and stared at him.

"Umm Edelgard what do you mean Dimitri was acting off?" Edelgard looked up from her writing.

"He just looked kind of out of it. I'm not really too sure. I might have misinterpreted something."

"Oh no- he ate one!" Edelgard stares at Claude.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He ate a weed brownie!" Hubert frowned and looked Claude.

"How exactly would Dimitri have gotten his hands on a weed brownie?" Hubert said and crossed his arms. Claude was sweating clearly nervous about something. Hubert glares at him.

"Well? You seem to know something."

"Ummm...You remember that problem I was telling you about..."

"Tell me you fucking didn't."

"Well..."

"Claude! Why would you do that? Why would you give the student body weed brownies?!"

"Hey wait a minute! I didn't give them to anyone! I just made them. You see...I baked them last night in the cafeteria and I left them there. Do you know? Food stays in the cafeteria. Well I was gonna have a small party tonight with some of our classmates and that's why I made the brownies. I accidentally slept in and when I went to the cafeteria almost all my brownies were gone!" Hubert sighs.

"My lady, did you eat a brownie this morning?"

"No, I had planned to come here first then eat," Edelgard explained.Hubert got up.

"Stay here Edelgard. I and Hubert are going to find out who ate the brownies and make sure they don't do anything stupid!"

"Why me?" Hubert asked and glared.

"Some of the students are kind of afraid of you so that should be helpful!" Claude said as he dragged Hubert out of the classroom. Hubert was annoyed. This was not how he wanted to spend his morning. Hubert had a plan to get out of this stupid chore though.

"Hey Claude , maybe we should split up if we do that, we can figure out who ate the brownies faster." Hubert said. However, Hubert wasn't making this suggestion to find people faster, he was doing this to get Claude off his back so he could go back to Edelgard. His plan seemed perfect and he knew Claude would fall for it.

"Great idea! I will go to the cafeteria and the rooms and you search outside!" Claude said before running off. Hubert sighed with relief when Claude was out of his sight. Finally, peace at last and he could do what he was supposed to be doing, his work, and serving Edelgard.

"HEY HUBERT!!!" Hubert sighed. 'Oh no-' he thought. Hubert turned around to see Ferdinand waving at him and he sighed.

"What is it this time?"

"Huh? What do you mean this time? It's not I been bothering you lately or anything." Ferdinand said and looked at him. He looked kind of out of it and started wobbling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hubert asked and then Ferdinand fell to the floor. Well, he almost fell to the floor he definitely would have if Hubert didn't catch him.

"Yay! You caught me!"Hubert glared at him.

"Do you remember what you ate this morning?" Hubert asks him. Ferdinand looks like he is thinking really hard about it.

"I ate Ummm Breakfast." Hubert shakes his head in disappointment.

"You dumbass, I know what meal you ate! Tell me what food you ate!"

"Hmmm...Not sure!" Hubert picks up Ferdinand and starts carrying him outside. He internally was trying to decide what to do with him. He clearly ate more than one brownie to be so messed up. Ferdinand looks at Hubert.

"Eh? Are we going to your room?"

"Probably, I need to put you someplace until the drugs are out of your system." Hubert was just going to lock Ferdinand in his room until the drugs wore off. When they got to Hubert's room, Hubert gave Ferdinand a water bottle.

"Ok, you will be staying here until you're back to normal," Hubert said. Ferdinand giggles clearly thinking about something .

"What."

"Come over!"

"Why?" Hubert stood where he was when suddenly Ferdinand lunges at him.

"Hey!" Hubert is unable to stop him and Ferdinand does something unexpected. He kisses Hubert but before Hubert could ask why Ferdinand was passed out in his arms. Hubert Blushed and would clearly remember that particular moment for days to come.

"That idiot..."


	2. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is a smut chapter

Hubert was working late again. This was pretty normal for him. He didn't mind the late hours since he was an insomniac anyway. Sometimes, people told him that he needed more sleep or that he was overusing his body but, that never stopped him from doing his job. He decided he needed to step outside after he did his latest check-in on Edelgard. He went to go check on her like usual and they had a conversation about royal maters and enjoyed tea before finally he left and went outside.

He decided that he was going to go for a swim in the lake. This was something he did quite often alone at night. No kinds of creatures lived in there and it was fairly shallow throughout the water never going over six feet. He usually his a towel in the big tree trunk by the lake the day before so he could just go. He remembers that he had put a fresh towel in the tree trunk so he was good to go. He went over to his spot and sighed when he Saw Ferdinand sitting under the big tree. 'Damn it.' Hubert said to himself. What the hell was Ferdinand of all people doing up late anyway? As far as Hubert was aware, he was a morning person. He also knew that there was no way in hell he was going to go swimming in the lake NAKED in front of Ferdinand Von Aiger of all people. If he wanted his swimming time, he would simply have to get rid of Ferdinand.

"Hey Ferdinand, it's pretty late what are you doing outside at a time when you are usually sleeping?" Ferdinand didn't answer him and the thought of being ignored by him was annoying him.

"Hey! Ferdie! Why are you ignoring me you idiot-" when Hubert got closer, he saw that Ferdinand had his head buried in his knees. 'Did he fall asleep?' Hubert wonders and quietly walks closer. He taps on his head and Ferdinand shifts away which makes him annoyed because now Hubert knows he isn't sleeping.

"Hey, why won't you answer me when I am talking to you?!" Hubert heard soft whimpers from Ferdinand and stared at him. Was he...Crying?

"Hey at least look at me when I am speaking to you," Hubert said. Ferdinand did not look at him and Hubert was done with this rude behavior from him so he forced his head up so he had to look at him and he looked like a mess. Tears were streaming down his face and his cheek had a bloody gash on it. Hubert gasped it was barely audible due to the fact he barely showed many emotions around other people. The gash looked like it was made with a small blade likely the tip of a sword or a knife.

"What happened."

"Sorry If I was bothering you, Hubert... I can go now I just needed to get outside to clear my mind-" Ferdinand got up to go and Hubert grabbed his arm rather forcefully.

"What happened!" Ferdinand quickly jumped away and Hubert realized he may have been too harsh.

"Ah- mind my temper I just want to know what happened to you."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters you, idiot!"

"Well, I got into a fight."

"Oh. With who?"

"With Dimitri."

"Ah, I see, well anyway you should be getting that injury cleaned shouldn't you?"

"Well, I did get it cleaned! It just kept bleeding even after I cleaned it!" Hubert got his hidden towel and gestured for Ferdinand to come over.

"Come on, let's clean that properly or it will get infected and you can explain why you were crying." Hubert took off his shirt and changed into a swim trunk he had hidden in the tree trunk just in case. He also had a first aid kit hidden there you can't be too careful when swimming alone.

"So, why were you so upset I mean, I know a simple injury like that wouldn't make you cry. Your not that lame." Hubert said as he undressed Ferdinand down to his boxers and picked him up.

"H-Hubert!"

"Don't focus on it I'm just getting you clean and you felt warm too so I thought you would like the feeling of the water." Hubert started to gently clean his cheek when he was in the water.

"At least try to stand still."

"Oh hahaha." Ferdinand stood still as Hubert cleaned it.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit better now. Dimitri said a lot of stuff insulting me because of my family origins and it was kind of hurtful. Just because my father did bad things doesn't mean I am a bad person. Don't I have the right to be judged based on individuality?"

"Well, you're not like your father. He was probably just trying to get a reaction out of you or some shit." Hubert said and finished with his cheek.

"Besides, as long as you don't agree with anything he said then his opinion doesn't matter that much right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Hubert, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Just because you're annoying doesn't mean people should slash you across the cheek," Hubert said.

"Hubert."

"Yeah?"

"I-I"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the injury will be alright?"

"I'm no expert at any of this but cuts like this usually just heal." Ferdinand sat in the shallow end of the lake and leaned his head on Hubert for a little. Hubert sighed.

"That hair of yours is growing, planning to grow it out?"

"I think long hair would look nice for a change," Ferdinand said and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"It's very pretty," Hubert whispers to himself

"Y-You think I'm pretty?"

"N-No! I said you're shitty!"

"No, you didn't!~"

"I did you, idiot!" Just then Ferdinand kissed him and Hubert was shocked and didn't do anything at first and then he kissed him back using tongue and Ferdinand moans a little which Hubert enjoys so he trails his hand down and palms his boxers with a slight rubbing motion.

"A-Ah Hubert ~ Y-You doesn't do this to people you find shitty~" Hubert blushed.

"Whatever! Just enjoy it." Hubert said earning a laugh from Ferdinand. He looks at Ferdinand all over and starts sucking on one of his nipples.

"H-Hubert ~" he moans out happily and Hubert sees this as a sign to continue what he is doing and he keeps going. After a little while, he stops.

"You want your boxers off?~ I know you want to feel more direct touching just tell me and I'll get rid of those annoying boxers for you ~" Ferdinand yelps

"J-Just be gentle this is my first time letting anyone do something like this." Hubert nods in approval and puts his hand in his boxers and jerks him off like that. When he finally orgasms Hubert chuckles and carries him out of the lake and wraps him in the towel. Hubert looks at him.

"Just fall asleep, it's ok."

The next day in class Dimitri looks to Petra.

"Why is Hubert being so creepy?!" Hubert was staring at Dimitri with an especially dark look in his eyes.

"Don't know. You must be seeing shit he isn't looking any different from normal."

"Ok..." Well, nobody ever found out if Hubert was in a bad mood or what but it became known that Hubert tried to beat up Dimitri later that day. It became known that if anyone hurt Ferdinand again, they would have Hubert to fear.


	3. Slumber party Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is a smut chapter

"Why am I even here?" Asked Hubert as he laid on the floor shirtless as Claude threw a pillow at Dimitri at rocket speed.

"Incoming!!"

"Claude to-" Dimitri was hit in the face by a pillow before he could finish his sentence. Ashe popped out from under the bed. Blythe said she thought that the male students needed more bonding time so she rented a cabin on the edge of the school property and forced them all to camp out in there. Claude laughs.

"This is war!" Sylvian was doing a blog.

"Hey, guys tonight I'm going to show you how to make yourself look sexy as fuck for any parties that hot babes may be attending it's a super simple tutorial an-" Sylvian was hit in the face with one of Claude's pillows and his camera fell into Ferdinand's hands.

"Thanks, Ferdie. Damn it, Dimitri! Now I have to start over my whole blog!"

"Don't look at me! Claude started it!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you continued it!" Ashe looks at Felix and sighs. Felix speaks up.

"Did anyone bring food?" Ashe turns red with embarrassment.

"Oh, that's what I forgot!" Hubert frowned.

"You didn't bring food? What are we supposed to do starve?! Everyone had a job Ashe yours was food." Claude stops throwing pillows at Dimitri and lies on the floor.

"Well...we could eat Dimitri?"

"What the fuck Claude! I say we eat Ashe! He is the one who forgot the food!"

"I say we eat Claude for bringing up the idea to eat people." Ferdinand sighed.

"We aren't eating anyone!" Felix sits up.

"Let's play truth or dare as a distraction! It could work." Everyone agrees and so they get up and sit in a circle.

"Alright, the last person standing wins! If you choose the truth you have to answer truthfully and if someone in the group knows you are lying you are eliminated and if you pick dare then you have to do it or you are eliminated!" Claude says happily and smiles wide.

"I'll go first! Felix! Truth or dare!"

"Truth."

"I truth Felix to slap Dimitri!"

"That's a dare, you idiot!" Dimitri yells. Claude laughs.

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding! Alright Felix I'll start easy on you. Favorite color?"

"Blue but Green is nice too! Alright, my turn! Ferdinand! Truth or dare?"

"Definitely truth."

"What is your stupidest fear?"

"Hmmm...That Edelgard catches me doing something embarrassing." He said and sweats. Felix laughs and smiles.

"Alright! Your turn!"

"Hubert truth or dare?"

"Hmm...Dare." Claude gasps.

"Oooo our first person to pick dare! This should be interesting!" Ferdinand chuckles.

"I dare Hubert to kiss someone in this room...With tongue!" Everyone went wild except Dimitri who said.

"Don't pick me unless you want to die!" Ferdinand thought this was the best thing ever. He had been waiting for a chance to prank Hubert because last week Hubert had pushed him in a pond outside and he had been wanting payback. Hubert pinned Ferdinand against the wall.

"H-Huh?!"

"Since you are the one who made me do such an embarrassing dare, You get to feel my tongue in your mouth so just make it easy and open up when you feel my lips."

"H-Hubert w-Wait!" Hubert picks up Ferdinand and kisses him rather roughly. Ferdinand is frozen in place and doesn't want to give in to the kiss. Hubert recognized this and gently slide a hand down to his ass as a warning for what would happen if he didn't kiss back. Ferdinand was not going down easily so Hubert slapped his ass and he yelps and Hubert used the moment to put his tongue in. After the kiss, everyone cheered for Hubert who had gone through with such a dare and Hubert sat down to take his turn.

"Alright, Dimitri, truth, or dare."

"Dare!"

"Call Claude Hot."

"Ew!"

"I'm waiting Dimitri ~"

"Claude...is...hot..." he whispered and everyone laughs and Dimitri goes red.

"It's not funny! Alright! Ferdinand! Truth or dare!"

"Hmmm, I'm going to embarrass Someone else since I got embarrassed! Ferdinand, let Hubert take you to the private cabin and do whatever he wants to you."

"W-What?!"

"Go ahead." Hubert picks up Ferdinand and carries him out with a lustful look in his eyes. He enjoyed kissing and he wanted more. When they got to the private cabin Hubert laid down on the bed. He smirks wildly as Ferdinand stands by the entrance. Ferdinand was not one to back down.

"Let's close the shades and lock the doors so nobody can come in," Ferdinand said. Hubert nodded and closed all the shades and locked all the doors. Hubert looks at Ferdinand.

"I am going to ask you to do things but I want you to know that if you get uncomfortable with anything I will stop and I can lie so you stay in the game." Ferdinand nods.

"Ok." Hubert walks over to him.

"First I was wondering if we could...Kiss again. I rather enjoyed it." Ferdinand's heart started beating fast. He had enjoyed it too but he didn't expect that Hubert had. Ferdinand stood on his toes and kissed Hubert again and Hubert kissed back. He smiled happily and looked up at him.

"I am feeling rather lewd. If you don't want to do something through then don't do it." Ferdinand nods. He was comfortable with Hubert and he was curious about how lewd he would go. Hubert sits on the bed and smiles.

"Ferdinand, if it doesn't bother you, strip for me." Ferdinand started slowly taking his clothes off as Hubert watched until he was in nothing but underwear.

"Ah leave the underwear on for now." Ferdinand nods and blushes which Hubert thought was extremely adorable and made him blush as well.

"Ferdinand, come sit on my lap." Ferdinand practically jumped onto his lap and Hubert and he laughed at the intensity. Hubert then started trailing his hands down Ferdinand's chest. Ferdinand gasps.

"Say stop and I will. The second you don't want it, it's all over." Ferdinand nods he felt safe and knew that Hubert wouldn't do anything to him without consent so he allowed Hubert to continue. Hubert starts gently playing with one of his nipples, rolling the soft bud between his fingers. Ferdinand gasps Hubert then rests his other hand on Ferdinand's underwear so he can feel him grow hard. Ferdinand blushed a ton knowing that Hubert was going to feel all the reactions his body would have. Hubert kisses him again and this time is more intense. Ferdinand finds to quite enjoy the feeling of Hubert's tongue intertwined with his own. Ferdinand needs some sort of friction on his hardening member and starts trying to move his body. Hubert notices this and starts rubbing him through his underwear Ferdinand moans softly at this new development and gasps too. Ferdinand feels pre-cum leak from his member and soon Hubert felt a wet spot on his underwear. He smirked this result pleased him greatly.

"My oh my Ferdinand ~ It looks like somebody is enjoying himself quite a lot~ These underwear are all wet~ why are they wet Ferdinand?"

"B-Because you did s-stuff!" He said.

"Oh?~ I made these wet?" Hubert said and poked the front of his underwear getting a needy moan from Ferdinand.

"Perhaps I should remove these now and we can see how skilled my tongue is~"

"Y-Your tongue?! H-Hubert!~" hearing these things made him needier and Hubert realized that dirty talk made him excited. Hubert slapped his ass as he did during the kiss.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"W-What is it Hubert?"

"I wonder how well you can work that pretty little ass~"

"W-What are you saying?"

"Oh, Ferdinand ~ I was saying I would how much of my cock that ass can take in~"

"Y-Your-!"

"I want to shove my cock so far in your ass, you feel it for weeks to come, I want you to be mine Ferdinand ~" Ferdinand was so happy to hear this. Hubert liked him.

"Yes please ~"

"Yes please, what?"

"H-Hubert I want your cock in my ass." Hubert's member twitched in excitement hearing those words.

"Hands and knees Ferdinand.~" Ferdinand got into the position. Hubert gave him pillows to grab onto. He looked around the room and luckily found some lube. He squirted a good amount ontop of Ferdinand's hole and took two fingers rubbing it in as some foreplay then he put lube on two of his figures and gently pushed the first one inside. Ferdinand gasps and grabbed the pillow.

"Oh? Am I the first one to get to play with you?~" Ferdinand nods his head yes.

"Then I'll also be the only.~" Hubert is gentle with his fingers and gently preps him. He knows Ferdinand is ready when he starts moving on his fingers.

"You ready?" Hubert asks him.

"M-Mhm." Hubert grabs the lube again and undresses completely so he is naked like Ferdinand. He puts tons of lube on himself and positioned himself at Ferdinand's entrance, his cock pressing against it.

"H-Hubert! It feels so big! Will that fit inside me?" Hubert kisses his back since that's what he has access to and smiles.

"Don't worry Ferdinand," Hubert said.

"Relax, your body will take it best if you relax ." Ferdinand nods he blushes and braces himself. Hubert pushes some of it in. Ferdinand gasps.

"OH GOD! OH GOD HUBERT ITS HUGE!" Hubert strokes his back reassuringly.

"You are doing great, halfway inside you now~" Hubert moans Ferdinand feels so tight and warm and, amazingly, he never thought claiming someone as his own would feel so great. Ferdinand moans which is a sign for Hubert to continue and Hubert pushes the rest of himself in.

"HUBERT!!!~" Ferdinand screams and moans at the same time.

"It's all inside now, you did so great. Let me know when you're ready ok?" After a few minutes, Ferdinand started trying to move.

"Ready now?" Hubert asked him Ferdinand nods and Hubert starts thrusting in and out. Ferdinand is a mess and doesn't last long but neither does Hubert.

"Comming inside you~"

"I-inside me?!~"

"Just relax beautifully." Ferdinand blushed that Hubert called him beautiful and the second Hubert came inside him, he came too. They both collapsed on the bed and gasped.

"H-Hubert ~"

"You're mine now Ferdinand ~"

"Hubert?"

"Yes?" Hubert ran a hand through Ferdinand's hair.

"Remember we have to go back...I don't really want to." Hubert sighs.

"Don't worry, they are fine without us." Said Hubert and then the two of them drifted to sleep.


	4. Coffee can be comforting

Hubert walked down the hallway at night to see how everything was going. The black eagles strike force has been very successful for the most part especially since professor Bylthe had returned to them after having been in an unknown location for five years. Hubert was joyful about the professors return but not for his own sake but because it put Edelgard in a better mental state and she was more prepared to fight with the professor by her side. Hubert never really relied on anyone especially in the battle feild. Yes, he protected many people but he never expected protection in return he simply expected everyone who he protected to realize that their lives are important and that they would try as hard as they could to stay alive. Hubert walked into the library and it was empty. He shouldn't have been suprised. The monastery no longer had students but a few broken warriors who had once been students. He went to the upper leavel of the library almost nobody ever went up there so Hubert went here to be alone he had brought himself a candle so he could see and a coffee little did he know that tonight, he wasn't the only one up there. Ferdinand was up there too, looking at a history book on previous wars when he saw Hubert sipping away at his coffee. "Hubert! Don't tell me that you are ingesting caffeine at this late of an hour."

"Ah, Ferdinand what are you doing up here? It's rather late isn't it. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ferdinand said and crossed his arms. Hubert took another sip of coffee and sighed.

"I am quite the insomniac, I had assumed you were not the same concidering I always see you walking around the monastery at such unpleasant hours before the sunrise." Ferdinand shakes his head in disagreement about something Hubert said.

"Well, I happen to think waking up to watch the sunrise is rather present Hubert besides, if you saw me then you must have been awake too." Hubert looks at him and nods.

"Ah yes, I was indeed awake but not because I choose it but because I had some business to do before lady Edelgard awoke. I had to make sure that all our plans concerning the war were up to date it is rather serious business you know." Ferdinand sighs and sat next to Hubert on the floor.

"Ah yes,...That's why I am awake. You were right when you said that I am not typically an insomniac but these thoughts about the war... I just can't sleep I can't help but think that just years ago I could have walked into this same library to see you and Feilx arguing over something rash and for all we know Feilx could very well be dead at this point." Ferdinand points out and sighs sadly. Hubert remembers back too.

"Do you remember the time Dimitri claimed he caught Casper and Lindhardt kissing in the closet? Still nobody today even knows if that was true." Ferdinand laughs.

"I remember when Ignatz "lost" his glasses but he was actually sleep deprived and they were on his head the whole time." Hubert snickers at the memory.

"Wait wait wait! You remember when Claude pushed Feilx into the river thinking it was Dimitri and when he saw it was Feilx he ran for his life?" Ferdinand laughs.

"Yes! Yes! I totally remember that practically everyone was laughing about that!" Ferdinand and Hubert sigh.

"Some of them are dead now..." Ferdinand said sadly and looked into Huberts coffee.

"I know it's hard but that's what happens when you fight in a war." Hubert drank some coffee.

"I was never super close with any of them but what if someone I am close with dies next? Someone like you prehaps?"

"You concider yourself close with me? You would be sad if i were gone?"

"What no that's not what I mean!"

Hubert smirks. "Sureee it's not." He teased.

"Hey!" He said and blushed.

"Anyway! Back to my original question! Why the hell are you having caffeine this late?! You will never sleep!" Ferdinand said at him.

"Besides is that black coffee with no cream and sugar? Black coffee is terribly bitter!" Ferdinand said in distaste. He didn't enjoy bitter things at all he liked sweet tastes the best and would never eat or drink something he knew would taste even the slightest bit bitter.

"Do you want to find out if it's bitter?" Hubert asked him. Ferdinand looked at the coffee in distaste. He didn't want to try it if that's what Hubert was suggesting.

"Hubert, I understand that you may like coffee but I do not wish to try it. I do not think it's good." Ferdinand told him and looked at him.

"If you haven't tried it, how do you know that it is not good?"

"Well, I have heard from lady Edelgard that it is a rather biter taste that coffee that you drink and I trust her fully." Ferdinand told Hubert and sighed. Hubert put the coffee down.

"Relax, it's not like I can force a cup of coffee down your throat Ferdinand." Hubert said. Then Hubert thought for a minute Ferdinand was stressed out about the war and remembering the past so perhaps he needed something to get his mind off of that. Ferdinand looked at Hubert.

"What are you thinking about? Is it about the war?" Ferdinand asked.

"Come here Ferdinand." Ferdinand stared at him.

"I am already right next to you, Hubert." He said and looked at him. Hubert groaned in annoyance and moved over to Ferdinand. Hubert couldn't believe what he was about to do. He closed his eyes and before Ferdinand could ask what he was doing, Hubert leaned in and kissed him with tounge. Ferdinand gasps but kisses him back and moans softly. Hubert tasted of the coffee he had just drank. Hubert finally parted from him and smirked.

"I guess you don't always find coffee bitter."


End file.
